Everything I do, I do it for you
by ALWAYS75
Summary: My version of Will Scarlett's life with a twist because there's an OC that will be one of the main characters.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec3e7769b2089ac363843842cd15fd8a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: So this is my take of the life of Will Scarlet from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. This has so many twists mainly because there is an OC who is a main character. That does change the main plot quite a bit but it still tries to follow the storyline of the movie. I myself and many Will Scarlet lovers can all agree that Will definitely doesn't get enough screen time and they kind of did him dirty in the way of a good backstory or background explanation so maybe this might help with that. I do feel like there is something that goes deeper than 'You got to be a Lord and I was stuck as a lowly peasant' that fueled Will's hatred for Robin, so I'll try and go into that. This is fictional. Somethings didn't happen in the movie and this is how I thought it should have actually style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span********************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="169411239dc68342e9fd1ee264e4dee3"Will was six, and the other children in their village were horrible, never letting a day pass without reminding him of who he was and making him pay with pain. He was learning to fight, slowly improving with each beating he received from them. His small size was an advantage. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="45a39b7134d6dbffb9b581e2484aac17"Anne tried to stop it, but she was powerless against the rumours and the beatings her son took. Four times they had moved so that the rumours wouldn't follow them. They always did. Everytime, she had been forced to sell herself in order to feed and clothe Will and herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd79dbc9c2c8e6e907259c35acbb8722"She hated Locksley and his son for what they did not so much to her, but to Will. It was their actions that made her son suffer. They sent her away, and Will had to pay for it. Had Locksley shown any care towards Will, she wouldn't hate him so much. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="173d57fa153b9357ec1a50b4cf3e6be3"But yet sometimes she didn't hate him as much and she almost thought that she still loved him. Then Will would come back from a fight, bruised, bloody and more often than not limping, and her hatred would burn like a fire. If Locksley's stupid son hadn't been so unreasonable. ********************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6efff50dd38466db43ce5c5d86b19076"Despite the rumours, Anne did laundry for a living. She sew and washed clothes to keep food in their and a roof, no matter how leakey, over their heads. She couldn't leave, because wherever she went, the rumours followed. Maybe after living here for a while the rumours might end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5cd3b881fb1be3c4a71203440e720f9d"They never did. But they remained, even though life was far from pleasant. Winter was always the worst. That was when Anne found out that the meager pay she received wasn't going to sustain them through the winter. They were not going to be able to continue surviving for much longer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39a350efbd5ff191a5af4f698f95c30e"That's when it happened. A passing trader had heard the rumours of Anne's whoring and went to her house to seek a night of pleasure before he left town the next day. Anne then decided that she would use men that only passed through the village for money. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c29b68c55c307a8f5f46ca3e15ac7d12"At the time she thought it had been a good idea, but it turned out to be the worst mistake Anne had ever made. Save her involvement with Locksley. No, that gave her Will and for that she was grateful at least. No matter how harder it made her life. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8baf13b15a65791bfae4d38b7c5ae82"Will had come home later than he usually did that one night. He was limping but there was triumph in each step. He had stolen a few big loaves of bread that would feed him and his mother for a few days. He had twisted his ankle running away though. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53c8e49dd3b398daec9598665949e4bc"Once he arrived home, he was rather shocked to see that there was a trader at his house. He never knew what his mother was doing with all the men who came over to his house far later than their usual business hours. He found out why that same night. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a19ea0e6e37bd3471e371a3ad9a3d2cd"When he entered the house, his mother had grabbed him immediately and tried to take him away. But before she could get him out of the house, the trader had seen Will. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c754964560e78c6da3cf4c496bf5df31""You didn't tell me you had a boy," the trader drawled. "We might need to discuss the payment,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89a0c4d38d3bdb54f16a9b03bfb0cb36""Leave him out of this, if you think he'll be a bother, he is leaving right now," Anne told the man, pushing Will back towards the door of their hut. "We can do our business in peace,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a2405925c5d5279a6cac3a2f8d267f7""Mother, I got some food for us, you don't need to work," Will had said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f6524d82196605ae9422aeb950e646cb""Please, sweetheart, go," Anne prodded him harder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="806fba84df6d35b2c56914888614e9b9"The trader came over. He looked over Anne before letting his gaze slide down to Will. Will felt sick as the man looked at him, eyeing him like a piece of meat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ddc412045fa3dcfc4d5e2adcea4c8e75""He's a pretty little thing. I'll pay double for the use of the boy," the trader said, eyes still running up and down Will./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a17c227ac76db621de7f9f6989fe9b4""What?" Will's mother demanded horrified by the lewd request. "No. Absolutely not. Get out. You em style="box-sizing: border-box;"will not /emtouch my son and you have no business with me. Leave immediately. Go on, get out now you hear? Get out now,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e902bee33b30ba1946534c349f8b1f6"The trader laughed and reached for Will. Will ducked using the reflexes he developed from dodging bullies. Anne stepped between her son and the man. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f30b5ad0fbcc0c6cb72e0291ab9e160""I told you to get out,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a9b52e7287d03227861d207d3c8ecd5"The man shoved her out of the way and reached for Will once more. Anne leaped onto the man, knocking him down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="80c405e7ca1a44ae63f1533379b29d7a""WILL RUN!" she yelled before she was thrown off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a27a83e9af9178f6c0319c8038ef10d"Will didn't want to run, but he could feel his legs moving unconsciously and soon he was outside. The moment he regained his senses he rushed back into the hut once more. So what if he got killed. His mother needed him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3e65409174f4965162b5501ca71794f"He reentered the hut to see the man beating his mother half unconscious. He leaped onto the man and knocked him off his mother. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dfb1fa0d8c047bcfd444ebe574683c07""Oh so you're back," the man laughed, a crude glint in his eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f52ac0fa06c8800d9145d77aa1ab85fe"The man pinned Will down and tore the front of Will's shirt and began to remove his trousers when a thunk caused the man to collapse sideways. Behind the man's unmoving body, stood his mother, a pan in her hand, her dress barely covering her body before she slumped forwards also out cold like the man was. When she woke up, Anne immediately took Will and left. ********************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0bd822a9d212e3ea2420ec2ca223d9a0" They moved to a village in the outskirts of Nottingham not too far from Locksley Hall. After that incident none of them were the same again. Will was angry before and his anger fueled him, but now he just seemed em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dead /eminside. Like the shell of the boy he used to be. Will wouldn't leave the hut, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat and barely spoke at all. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d9bb84bb14078e508824b28938a4445c"Anne voweled that she would never do such a thing ever again. Not even for food. When she heard that there was a theater show coming into town, she jumped at the chance and took Will there to see them perform. When they went, Will was finally sort of alive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fa9a8d208ca86d9dcc14f929f4a06ebb"There was a mother and daughter duo at the show that caught Will's eye the most. The daughter was a beautiful green eyed girl with dark wavy hair and olive skin and the mother was identical to her daughter in looks. The daughter performed elaborate dances while throwing her studded knives./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d759ff7da121fa6dc195cc20c95a9f4e"The mother had a whip studded with gems that she used to snatch things out of the air such as the apples that the crowd threw. After watching their performances, Anne found that Will had stolen two small silver throwing knives and everytime he left the house, the knives left with him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="72a94b62e1a02d52b1a67bf9d5a08723"Anne followed him once and watched him throw knives at a tree, missing most of the time, but never giving up. He was stubborn enough, she knew and with his previous anger and current fear, he could definitely be as good as the girl who threw knives at the theater. ********************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="94f10fc619c91477790cc3d13042bb6c"While Will worked to improve his knife throwing skills Anne was working as hard so that she could keep both her and Will fed and clothed. Will had just turned ten by some heavenly stroke of luck and Anne decided to sit her son down and tell him about his true parentage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e7e1bb2e47b5eb293768bda95149cc33""Will darling, I need to talk to you about your father," Anne had told him one day when he came back from practicing with his knives. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ba199c6a9f0bc33eebfb768b8117895"Anne had decided to get him a beautiful set of six daggers that were studded like the girl at the theater's one was. She had gone without a proper meal for months to save up for this little gift for her son hoping that he'd be happy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f917992a1fc8eac3ae671a2992d0767"Will frowned, he knew about his father. He knew that his father was a peasant who had died of an illness and left his mother and him behind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="afd4d08e282ad5213cfb1bc7c0f0577c""He's dead mother, I know that," Will said slowly. "There isn't more to say,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f36ff4a79639b5c11d2525e13325a07""That's not true," Anne said looking away from her son. "Will, your father lives,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="905a582934a222d82f19d2cb3377b813""Your father is Lord Locksley,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d773bc104c02f1d717a4bca2984bc99b"Will stared at her in shock. No he refused to believe that. Everytime the children beat him and called him a bastard, he was able to hold onto what he thought was the truth. That he wasn't a bastard. But he was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e93ee6a30177cf66af696048f268f59""No that's not - but no - he can't be - no he's not - that can't be right. My father was a peasant. He's dead,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="49ffe05555035908b40a277160fb6246""No your father is a Lord. Lord Locksley. I know that you think it is not possible but when I was younger, foolish I thought that I loved him. That I could ease the pain the death of his wife caused. And for a while I did. We were to be wed. But when he told his son, he had Locksley send me away. At that time I was pregnant with you." Anne sighed and reached for Will to pull him to her. "I tried to convince him that you were coming but he refused to accept it. I told others that your father had died because I knew what it would be like if they knew you were born out of wedlock,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1375ddfdfc10960d9eeced20de9598b1""No," Will refused to believe that, the other children weren't right. His mother wasn't right. He wasn't a bastard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="695ac48b8ec34f1f2c67d6c27046224f""I am telling you in case anything ever happens to me. You must go to him,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc8af0e041e623596fa8f6a5a5c55e8f""I will never go to him. Locksley isn't my father. His isn't anything to us,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e61550e380895b89399d099ca26bd476"Anne knew her son would be stubborn like this. "Will there isn't any food. Locksley may not welcome you as a son, but he is generous and kind to the poor. I won't let another man into the house. Not after what happened with -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf17adbe836b6676ffea40c800fae478""Don't talk about him." Will interrupted angrily. "Don't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ever /emtalk about him,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf7a5753360691651d4d194c8ede1002""Please. If anything happens. Go to him,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b63eeebfdd57798622f3ff2100d0f017"Will shook his head. He would never go to Locksley. He wasn't his father. There was no way that he would ever be. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /********************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="986d6c545b495df99cbf3f0a5e42ca8a"A few weeks after Anne had told Will of his father, she watched him run across the town easily eluding the bullies that chased him. She didn't know what started the fight this time but she knew that Will would at least win the chase. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e6f935d3af9b23cc043365f51fbf8a53"She sighed and turned to go back inside when a man's hand caught her arm. She raised her head to face him, eyeing his armour with fear. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f493346ae56de82964d4a56dbee14d2""You're the one with the boy," the man stated. "Don't try to deny it, you have the same blue eyes and his hair is only slightly browner than your red," he added when Anne opened her mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7c85638a48be5d0d643d36393e5e26f9""What do you want," she asked carefully almost dredding his answer. "Is it something to do with my son?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e005dc45da426c0dc6431de53d94e720""I don't care about your son," the man laughed producing a pouch of money. "I've got no use for him. Only for you,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc0a32e8274279527451a78b69fcfc61""I don't do that," Anne spat in disgust, wrenching her arm away. "Go on with you. You'll get nothing here,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="677011add78d49cfd97f0345d4a49350""You're a lying whore. I'm not leaving until I get what I want harlot," he grabbed her arm again and shoved her into the hut. Anne struggled as much as she could even hitting him with her fist. But he was too strong. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f25960ac190ac45f2b34ec1b803ef550""I've offered you a fair price. Take it. Last chance. I told you I'm not leaving until I get what I want and I'll take it, with or without payment," the man said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9db878ea11c8d29909fc32221fb072d0""It's the middle of the bloody day. Even if I did any of the things you want I wouldn't take you in at this time. Not for the entire town to see. Go. I told you, you won't get anything here,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a26a7082215943e2f728dd79c305027"The man backhanded her and pushed her onto the floor and began to tear at her dress. Anne attempted to scream before he slapped a hand over her mouth. Anne kicked him and tried to run before her foot was grabbed and she was dragged back onto the floor once more. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2380948eed886fc781a041207b82267b"She knew what was to come and braced herself even though she was panicking. She should have learned to fight. But it's too late now. The man had both her arms and legs pinned down with his own and her dress was in no decent state. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aee13b210beb51f3043f4b18b1f8667d"Suddenly the man let out a pained grunt and fell forwards into her. Anne gasped in shock and saw her son perched on the man's back, one of his knives in the man's back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c01228c9f5f6e49e4327d320eac9e103""Will no," Anne said. She pulled her rags higher up her body, trying to cover up her shame. "Don't do it. Please. They'll blame you not him,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c98196b44e036a2ae4894004c63a0c2"Will ignored her. "I should kill you for what you did to her." Will's blade was at the man's throat. "But I won't." He released the man. "So get out. Get out and don't come back," /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d265d1f79f3b96b3d86d5ede585a0989"Will kept the dagger trained on the man and with a deadly glare he walked over to his mother. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7be90862fb47471a95ac7f5e4200b544""You think I'm afraid of you boy?" the man snorted. "You think you can stop me? That was barely a scratch you little bastard. You don't know how to use those things. But I do. And I'll show you what pain really is. Once I'm finished with your mother," he leapt at Will. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5ba4c0a9dadb41440d7c945ba9da15c5"Out of self defence Will stabbed the man. The man continued to reach his arms out and wrapped his hands around Will's neck. Will continued to stab the man's stomach and chest, his stabs weaker and weaker as the man's hands remained around his throat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7994bc9c78f93a8b8260a54f5ed11573"Anne pulled the man off Will. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fb3fa0c1b28d530f19ff80e30ec0637b""Will sweetheart. Give me the dagger," Anne said softly, reaching her hand out for the bloody weapon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b71bade9685d3388452bc4755b06a0d""What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b08bca68fdfa3562f7c166c38378408c""Do as I say love," he gave her the blade and she held it close. "Go through the back thatch. The one you use to come and go when you steal," /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93cf7963906ebcdc115acc171da7903b""Mother-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="08d6c361cda64dc185c743f089695421""Please Will," /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1bfe83502fad218fa7dc37095101a26a"Anne knew that though Will was a child they would not spare him. This was the only way. She waited patiently for him to leave the house before she walked to the door and shrieked for help. She knew as she called that this was her condemning herself and what was coming was damnation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p


End file.
